lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rose Dance
Special map for the Dance of Black Rose event. There are 5 stages and you are given 5 free attempts for each daily. Each attempt costs 4 stamina and the attempts can be reset for 30 . Complete these stages to get Black Roses . The higher you score on these stages, the more Black Roses you'll get. You'll get a Rose for every 5,000 Points scored. 1 - Mysterious Seer *Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool *Tags: Pet *Drops: Short Skirt-Black Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Nikki:' Strange. The sign said that we would get to the Wing Manor if we walked along the road. But we have walked for so long and so far we have only seen farmlands. *'Momo:' Are we lost? I am starving! *'Mysterious Voice:' Girl from another dimension, have you lost your way? *'Momo:' Wow! What the! Who is talking? *'???:' Don't be afraid. I am a prophet. You can call me Mushen. *'Nikki:' Hello, Mushen. You called me girl from another dimension just then. So you know that I don't originally come from Miraland? *'Mushen:' Yes. I sensed an aura emanating from you which doesn't belong to this world from you. *'Nikki:' Do you know the way that will bring me back to my original world? *'Mushen:' Your destiny is filled with unknowns. You will have to find the answers you are seeking for through your own perseverance. *'Nikki:' I see... Thank you. *'Momo:' I think it's more practical to ask how to get to the Wing Manor! *'Nikki:' Excuse me, can you tell us how to get to Wing Manor? *'Mushen:' I can. However you won't be able to make it there today. *'Momo:' What should we do? I don't want to starve to death on the road! I haven't had enough grilled fish yet! *'Mushen:' You should follow me. You will meet an old friend and she will point out the way for you. *'Momo:' Do all prophets speak in riddles like you? *'Nikki:' Momo, we'd better go with her then. *'Mushen:' Before we go, if you put on something with animal elements, she will be happier when she sees you. 2 - Ball Invitation *Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool *Tags: Dancer, Hindu *Drops: Bone Ink Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Momo:' *Burp* I'm full. Although there was no grilled fish, the cream paella in this restaurant is still quite good! *'Mayor:' Nikki, Momo, long time no see. *'Nikki:' Why are you here? So the old friend Mushen mentioned is you! *'Mayor:' Is Mushen the one sitting next to you? *'Momo:' Yes, Mushen is a prophet! *'Nikki:' We got lost when we were looking for Wing Manor. Luckily, we met Mushen and she brought us here. *'Mushen:' This are no coincidences in the world. Everything that happens is predetermined. *'Momo:' I have no idea what you are talking about, but it sounds quite awesome... *'Nikki:' Mayor, you still haven't told us why you are here. *'Mayor:' I received an invitation letter for a ball and there was a black rose petal in it. I don't have anything on lately and I thought it would be fun. So here I am. *'Nikki:' A black rose petal? You say it is an invitation letter for a ball. So the ball has something to do with Black Roses? *'Mayor:' The signature on the invitation letter belongs to the master of the Black Rose, inviting guests to attend his black rose ball deep in the Pigeon Forest. Join me? *'Momo:' This invitation letter feels fishy. Luckily, we are not in a world that runs on logic... *'Mayor:' Big cat, you are still so funny. By the way, I have never been to a Pigeon ball. How about we have a competition over gorgeous dancer clothes, Nikki? *'Momo:' I think she has some misunderstanding about dance balls? 3 - Unexpected Obstacles *Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool *Drops: Athletic Maiden Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Momo:' Mayor, you mentioned that there is a black rose petal. Can you show us? *'Mayor:' Of course. The petal is inside the invitation letter. *'Momo:' The petal looks black at first, but if you look closely you'll see that it's dark red, like the colour of clotted blood. *'Nikki:' I wonder who the master of the black rose is? *'Mayor:' I'm not sure. But since he has such a dark black rose, maybe he likes the night a lot? *'Momo:' I think the master of the black rose is probably a vampire. *'Mushen:' The real identity of the master of black rose might surprise you even more so than if he were a vampire. *'Nikki:' Mushen, do you know his real identity? *'Momo:' Really? Tell us! *(Suddenly someone snatches the invitation letter on the desk when they weren't looking.) *'Qiong:' This invitation letter is mine now! *'Mayor:' Who are you and why do you want my invitation letter? *'Qiong:' My identity is none of your business. And as for why I'm stealing this invitation, I won't tell you either. *'Nikki:' Isn't she the person who robbed Lunar's design at the Wintermount Tea Party? *'Momo:' Another person belonging to the Iron Rose. We cannot let them get what they want! Nikki change into heroine justice outfit, and take the invitation back! 4 - Storytelling *Style: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool *Drops: Lampwick-Brown Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Mayor:' Seems like just ahead is where they held the ball. She must have run here. *'Nikki:' A lot of people are here waiting for the ball to begin. Where is Qiong hiding? *'Momo:' Darn. Without the invitation letter, we won't be able to go to the ball. *'Mushen:' Don't worry. I can take you inside to attend the ball. *'Momo:' Wow. You really are a prophet! *'Nikki:' But why did she take the invitation from us? Just to attend the ball? *'Momo:' Who knows? It's not like there was a design on that letter! *'Mushen:' She must be after the blood-resembling black rose in the black rose master's hand. *'Mayor:' The black rose is very rare indeed. By the way, were you about to tell us the real identity of the master of Black Rose just then? *'Mushen:' I hope you don't panic. The real identity of the master of Black Rose is the Death God. *'Momo:' Wha-- What?! *'Nikki:' He is... Death? *'Mayor:' I see. It explains why the invitation letter just showed up in my room out of nowhere. *'Momo:' So shall we leave as soon as possible? For god's sake, it is the Death god! ANd Qiong is trying to mess with him? I feel sorry for her now! *'Mushen:' Don't worry. The reason the ball is held has something to do with me. *'Momo:' So the prophet knows Death... *'Nikki:' Tell us please. *'Mushen:' I have heard that deep in the Pigeon Forest, there was a girl who was sacrificed... *'Momo:' Wait, I still find it creepy! Let's enjoy some modern style to wash away the terrible feeling. 5 - Rose Dance *Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Sexy, Warm *Tags: Chinese Classical, Modern China *Drops: Homely Slippers-White Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Mushen:' The death god who was lingering deep in the forest decided to keep this girl by his side. *'Nikki:' Why would Death do this? *'Mushen:' Having spent too much time among the dead, he has been longing for the virgance of the living more even more so than most people. *'Mayor:' But as far as I know, those who haven't lived out their lives will be corroded by the death god if they stay near him. *'Mushen:' Yes. This is why I wanted to explore the Pigeon Forest. I told death that if he insisted on keeping the girl around, she would perish soon. *'Momo:' You told this to the death god? You're brave! *'Mushen:' He may be the death god, but he won't harm anyone who hasn't reached the end of their life. There is no need to be afraid. *'Nikki:' So did the Death God agree with you? *'Mushen:' He ignored me at first. But the girl became weaker with each passing day. At last, he promised to let the girl go. But he wanted to host a farewell ball for her before she left. *'Mayor:' That's why he sent invitation letters to people on Miraland pretending to be master of the Black Rose and asked them to attend the ball? *'Mushen:' Right. The death god even personally made her a dancing dress this farewell ball. *'Nikki:' I never thought the death god would be so... Romantic. *'Momo:' The ball is beginning! Wow, is that handsome man wearing the mask and evening suit the Death god? *'Nikki:' The girl in the red dancing dress dancing with him must be the sacrificed girl. *'Mushen:' The girl will leave after she finishes this last dance. *'Nikki:' Somehow I hope they can dance like this forever... *'Momo:' Nikki, look! Everyone has joined them in the dance. We should join them too! *'Mayor:' The ball seems to be a little different from what I expected. I think an evening dress will suit the setting better. *'Momo:' So Nikki you better change into an evening dress quickly! Reference Category:Dance of Black Rose Category:Events Category:Event Maps